


Can't Keep a Girl Waiting

by Amaria_Anna_D



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of mini's based on prompts...most of them sexually graphic. Tags to come as prompts are added. To get a prompt filled go to handoftheassassin.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Morning

For Anele :)

It was the light streaming in through the gauzy curtains that eventually woke her up. Elektra couldn’t remember the last time that she’d slept so peacefully without the aid of an injury or drug. Stretching out like a cat, she arched her back against the warm body beside her. Matt nuzzled her arm and pushed aside her hair to kiss her neck softly. She’d missed being touched like that—with such gentle care. No one else ever touched her like that. And she’d never really trusted anyone else so fully that when they said they would keep her safe that she believed them enough to slip off to a dreamless slumber. “Did I wake you?” she murmured as he work his way up to her earlobe.

He paused the nibbling that he just began. “No. I’ve been wake for a while.”

“Watching me?” she asks as she lets her finger tips trail down the hair beneath his navel. She doesn’t question the obvious of how Matt could see to watch her—that’s never mattered to her. Despite the cliché nature of a blind man who can really “see,” she knows that he has an image of her that is more complete than anyone else.

“Yes.”

His reply was punctuated by a searing kiss and his hand guiding hers atop of his heavy cock. She stroked the length of it with a slow deliberation that brought out a throaty moan. He pushed her flat on the mattress, using his thighs to push her legs open. Rather than shove himself in and take what is “his,” Matt dips his head to her breast and begins to lightly lick at her hardened nipple. “More beautiful than I’d remembered,” he proclaimed as his free hand traced down the curve of her hips.

“Fuck me, Matthew,” she commanded, lifting her hips against his body.

He gave her that innocent smile of his that always brought out the carnal side of her and drug the sharp stubble of his cheek down her stomach. “I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

Elektra wasn’t capable of a reply. That scratching sensation stopped at her hip bone and was quickly replaced by the hot swipe of his tongue against her clit. Where most men would balk at the idea of giving without the thought of receiving, Matt had always been an avid practitioner of cuntilingus. He excelled at bringing her right to the threshold of pleasure then bringing her back—which he did that morning until her hands were wet and wringing at the sheets. He would work his tongue against her from one side to the next and just when she was about to come completely, he would pull back and chuckle against her sensitive clit letting his breath wash over her. “I’m not done yet,” he said before sliding a finger deep inside then another. “Tell me you’ve missed me.”

“God, yes!” she cried. “Please fuck me!”

 

He withdrew from her and began licking the tips of his fingers. “We’ve got all the time in the world. Don’t get greedy on me now.”


	2. The Moon and Sky

For Ami aka Ameiko: A sweet take on Matt and Elektra’s time after escaping New York. I hope you all enjoy! Please send me prompts to handoftheassassin . Tumblr . Com and I will fill them just as fast as I can.

 

The Moon and Sky

 

Matt had somehow managed to slip out of bed without waking her. This new habit of sleeping peacefully was both a comfort and an annoyance. Elektra slipped on the black bikini she’d left hanging on the veranda and a light cover. In the month they’d been living in Mexico she’d traded her expensive wardrobe for tourist trap swimwear and the occasional sundress. Like her sleeping habits, she couldn’t say if she liked the change.

On her way out the door, Elektra grabbed her sunglasses and a paperback book from the night stand. She didn’t need to look for Matt. He’d nearly taken up residence in a hammock that was strung up on their private covered peer that jutted out into the tiny bay. Though they spent their nights tangled in each other and most of their evenings walking along the rocky beach, it was clear that they each needed their space during the days. Just like he’d claimed the peer, she’d taken up her favorite lounge chair near the tiny pool out back. The sun that burnt his pale skin to a painful red didn’t bother her coppery toned complexion in the least, and it gave her a nice view of the peer below. She wouldn’t admit to watching him most days, but that’s exactly what she did.

Thinking back to leaving New York, it still seemed a bit surreal. Surviving hadn’t even been a thought that she’d truly entertained, much less getting away. Now that it had happened, she had a relentless feeling of unease. Though he’d sworn that she was the one thing that truly made him feel alive, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’d stolen something priceless from him. Matt’s roots ran deep into Hell’s Kitchen. It was more than just the nights he’d spent as Daredevil. If it had been as simple as that, she doubted he’d be half as melancholy. He’d left behind both a family and a home in the chubby lawyer and the annoying secretary. Though he’d sent a post card with no return address and just a few scratched out words to them, she knew that Matt would regret abandoning them to his dying day. Was she enough to make the sacrifice worth it?

“Senora McCallister, would you like breakfast?” Juanita—the local woman they’d hired as their cook and maid for the duration of their stay—was standing a few feet away with a tray full of fruit and eggs.

With the practiced regal bearing of a queen, Elektra motioned to the small table beside her. “Thank you, Juanita. You can leave it. Did my husband eat this morning?”

“Si, Senora. He did. I made sure of it,” she proclaimed with a motherly smile. It hadn’t taken more than five minutes for Matt with his barely passable Spanish and boyish grin to win the heart of the elderly woman.

Elektra picked at the fruit and drank a cup of strong coffee from the tray. She spotted Matt’s form diving off the peer and into the crystal blue water. Pouring herself another cup, she decided to go down and see how he was enjoying his swim. He surfaced just as she sat with her feet dangling above the water. He spat up a bit of salt water and began treading water. “Get lonely?” he asked from below her.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that it isn’t safe to swim alone out in the ocean?” she shot back. She _had_ been lonely, but she wouldn’t admit it.

Matt climbed up the ladder and back onto the peer. He plopped down beside her gracelessly leaning back on his hands. “It’s been a long time since I nearly drowned,” he replied with a chuckle. “Are the waters here anything like they are in Greece?”

“They’re a lighter blue here and the currents aren’t a swift in this bay,” she answered. “I like this better.”

“You never miss it?”

Elektra shrugged. “What was there to miss? I was in someone else’s home with people who only pretended to want me. I suppose I don’t need to ask you if you miss New York.”

“What if my answer surprised you?” he countered. Lacing his fingers through hers he brought her wrist to his lips. “Ask me.”

“I don’t care about your answer. Is it so hard to believe that I got what I wanted, and that is all that truly matters?” She knew her haughty lie wouldn’t fool him, not after everything that had happened between them.

“I do miss New York. I miss the noise and the feel of it. I miss Foggy, and I won’t lie saying that I don’t miss Karen too. That part of my life is over, but what I feel here is more than what I miss.” He caressed her cheek and laid his forehead against hers. “I meant what I said: you do make me feel alive more than anything else ever has.”

Pulling back, Elekra forced her gaze out to the horizon. “Is that why you’ve been hiding here? You’ve been feeling alive?”

Matt gave her a small smile and helped her to her feet beside him. He led her to the hammock, climbing in first with just enough room beside him for her to curl against him. Indulging him, she laid her head on his chest. They were rocked by a warm wind sweeping across the water and the waves gently lapping against the peer beneath them almost made her feel as if they were adrift in the middle of nowhere. She closed her eyes, breathing in the salty scent of his skin and the light musk of his sweat. He mind went back to their last night together in college when she’d told him she could spend her life just like this. In that instant, she realized that she hadn’t been lying about it. A rush began to build inside of her.

Her voice was huskier than usual when she spoke. “You can feel me like this when I’m by the pool.”

Nodding against her hair, he let out a chuckle. “When you’re near by, I’m never alone. I can always feel you inside me, Elektra. We don’t have to always be side by side for you to be in my blood. You said you tried to kill light in me, but somehow you I feel like you bring it back to me. You bring me peace.”

“Me?” She snorted, incredulously. “I’m still the Black Sky even here. They may catch us someday, and when that happens I will kill again.”

“And I will fight beside you. I won’t kill, not even for you, but I will protect you from The Hand, The Chaste, and even yourself. You still don’t get that you do the same for me. I was dying too before you came back. I was drowning slowly in it all, only you helped me catch my breath. I’m never letting you go again.”

Running her fingers against his rough chin and staring into his sightless hazel eyes, Elektra knew that he’d meant every word that he’d said. “If I am the Sky, then you are the Moon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. No One's Sidekick

Prompt fill for the lovely AnAverageGirl15 who requested "Happy ending where Matt and Elektra live and fight together (after destroying the Hand of course) as a badass couple and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen's new partner gets her picture debut (in costume) in newspaper."

No One’s Sidekick

 

_“Another sighting of Daredevil’s new companion was reported last night when a gang related brawl broke out near a well known bar in Hell’s kitchen...”_

The female reporter’s voice droned in the background as Elektra peeled off her clothes and flopped onto the bed in pure exhaustion. It had been six months since she and Matt had defeated Nobu and his branch of The Hand on the rooftop. Commonsense would say that she should have had less late night escapades since there were no longer an ancient group of ninjas hunting her—commonsense did not tend to factor in Matt Murdock. He had continued his habit of dressing like a demon and beating low life thugs into a stupor, and she had become swept up in the whole mess somehow. Mostly, she assumed, it had been boredom that had led her into the life of a quasi-vigilante. It had felt good in the start to use her skills—even if the targets were generally unskilled, belligerent criminals. She didn’t go out every night and was far more selective of who she aided than Matthew, but there was a certain amount of satisfaction to working along side him.

Rubbing a bruise along her ribs, she lifted her head and focused in half way to what the vapid little doll behind the news desk was saying. _“_ _Eye witnesses are saying that this woman may be a protege of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Sightings have been sporadic and most who have caught a glimpse of her have been unable to give a reliable account of her appearance until now. A sketch artist has complied this image of the woman in question.”_

The image on the screen was unflattering at best. Her forehead was far to wide and her eyes had been slanted and narrowed to the point of looking like a caricature of a geisha stereotype. Sadly, the build and body on the portrait were no better. The woman on the screen looked more like a drag queen in a bad Mortal Kombat costume than Elektra.

She had almost begun to laugh at the report when the anchor continued on. _“_ _Most media outlets are calling Daredevil’s new sidekick by the moniker ‘She-Devil...”_

“Sidekick!” Elektra scoffed incredulously. The hardcover book on the bedside table flew almost of it’s own accord and shattered the screen of the ridiculously large television on the wall.

“Glad only one of us ever watched that thing,” Matt drawled from the open balcony door.

“Did you hear what they just said about me?” she asked without a care to the expensive electronic device which was currently flicking across the room.

Stripping off his mask, he let out a deep chuckle. “The name is stupid, but then again these are the people that started calling me the Daredevil before I even had the horns.”

“The name and that god-awful sketch weren’t half as disgusting as being called a sidekick and your protege,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “I wonder if they would have said the same if I were a man.”

Matt shrugged and continued removing the devil suit. “Do you really care what they say?”

“I am no one’s sidekick.” She crossed the room and kissed him hard. “Not even yours, my love.”

 

 


End file.
